Aldous/Mastery Code
|Edit Tab|title=Edit this tab right}} Chapter 1: Contract Keeper Task Target: Partake in 3 matches without being AFK till the end of each match. Legends from the Land of Dawn say that the Western Desert's Minos Kingdom possess a mysterious labyrinth. In the Labyrinth is a statue of a giant minotaur, which the people consider to be the mecca of the Minos Kingdom. Some say that there is a group of contractors who guard the entire Labyrinth. The Kingdom produced a lot of precious jade, which brought the Minos people great wealth. Very quickly, the entire kingdom was lost in the intoxicating allure of golden riches. Even many contractors, tasked with guarding the sacred Labyrinth became corrupted, abandoning their duty. Only one stayed-Aldous, who had never forgotten his duty continued to the Minos Labyrinth. He would always remember his promise, never betray the contract, and never forgive those betrayers - his battle would never stop, and he would hold his contract forever. Chapter 2: Labyrinth Guardian Task Target: Win a match with 150 stacks of Soul Steal. Complete it 3 times. Aldous had always been the guardian of the Minos Labyrinth. Even Minotaur was once disgusted by him at the beginning of their meeting each other. He believed that betrayal was a sin and no matter who violated the contract, it was unforgiveable. Aldous guarded the entrance to the Minos Labyrinth day and night and without his permission, no one could step into it. Therefore, countless enemies found Aldous, hoping to defeat him and enter the Minos Labyrinth. However, once these people were close to the Labyrinth, they would be like a dead man, and they had never walked out of the western desert. Even if they could somehow survive, they could never defeat Aldous, which was all in his plan. Chapter 3: Punishment Task Target: Charge to the enemy hero, hit them and kill them within the coming 5s. Complete it 18 times. A long time ago, due to greed, one day, a punishment came from the heavens and landed on the ground. The powers of light and dark decimated the entire Minos Kingdom, which even Aldous could not escape. Then two streams of energy surged into his body, Aldous thought he was about to die. However, the two streams of energy collided, causing great changes to his body. His skin grew long-black scales that could resist most attacks and monstrously large arms that could easily strike fear into people's heart. Aldous suddenly became maniac and impulsive. He began to sprint back and forth around the Labyrinth. When he met his opponents, he would charge with strong impact to impress them, which, however, dealt huge Damage to these opponents. Chapter 4: Hard Punch Task Target: Reduce the HP of an enemy hero by 50% (at least) with single hit. Complete it 12 times. It was found that the mysterious Labyrinth was sealed by some unknown force. In order to solve this out, Minotaur decided to leave for the Land of Dawn to find the answers and Aldous would stay to defend the Labyrinth. News of a mysterious force sealing the Minos Labyrinth spread quickly to the Abyss. To obtain this strange energy, Selena with her Abyssal Demons showed up at the entrance of Minos Labyrinth - A huge battle was about to begin. Aldous caught sight again of greed Selena and it all seemed familiar to him - it all reminded him of the punishment. Selena's greed irritated Aldous, and he waved his arm and vented all the hatred on Selena with such a hard punch that he almost killed her. Category:Aldous Category:Hero mastery